


Royal Rest

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Holidays, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crowley is having an enjoyable day at the beach, but something is missing.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 7





	Royal Rest

Crowley should have been happy. Well, as happy as a demon could be. He had a comfortable lounge, a private bit of beach to laze about in, and an over fruited, daiquiri at his side. A stylish canopy gave him shade and protected him from that horrid wind that was sandblasting the ninnies out on the beach. There were even minions to order around and terrorize. Yet, something was off. 

He heard screaming from further down the beach and looked up. 

It was the Winchester brothers being chased by giant crab people down the shore. 

Crowley smiled and popped a bit of fruit into his mouth. That was what he was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge.  
> Originally started for spn_bigpretzel: DEW: Crowley + seaside, but couldn't finish it in time


End file.
